Choose?
by GyuhyunDimple
Summary: Ketika semua pilihan menjerumuskannya BAD SUMMARY WONKYU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Choose? Prolog**

**Pair: WONKYU**

**Rate: T**

**Disc: Wonkyu milik mereka masing-masing, fic ini punya saya ^^**

**Warning!: boyxboy alias YAOI! NEWBIE!**

**Seharusnya, aku bisa menerima perubahan sebagai hukum kehidupan. Sebagai takdir. Sesuatu yang harus kujalani meski terasa sulit dan rumit. Bukankah setiap perubahan menyimpan keberkahan tersembunyi?**

**Nyatanya, tidak semua filosofi hidup mampu kucerna mentah-mentah. Melumatnya hingga jadi bagian tak terpisah, dari hasrat yang terus berdetak, berpacu, berlomba, untuk menggapai kehidupan seperti apa yang kuinginkan**

Palu hakim telah diketuk. Ikatan ini telah usai. Aku merasa gamang. Entah kecewa. Entah hampa. Atau justru sebaliknya. Ada lubang dalam hati yang mulai terasa lapang.

"Thanks so much…" Kubalikkan tubuh. Dia berdiri di belakangku. Ekspresinya datar. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup juntaian poni berwarna coklat keemasan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, aku tak dapat menebak. Satu yang kupahami, bahwa lelakon ini pun telah usai.

"Terima kasih… untuk apa?"

"Everything" bibir yang pucat bergetar. Jemarinya yang kurus dengan urat-urat biru yang menonjol lalu meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya –untuk terakhir kalinya. Terasa dingin dan kaku. Kilatan blitz kamera mulai mengepung di sekeliling kami. Seakan momen ini menjadi akhir paling dramatis dari semua rangkaian lelakon yang memang sudah mereka nantikan sejak tadi. Persetan dengan hati yang terluka atau berdarah-darah sekalipun, tak ada yang lebih penting bagi pembuu berita ini selain sensasi.

Untungnya, aku tak perlu merasa terluka, begitu juga dia. Tak ada yang harus merasa terluka saat pementasan drama berakhir. Tapi…. Entahlah. Sejenak mataku terpejam hanya untuk sedetik. Namun, cukup untuk menghadirkan sekelebat baying wajah tak berdosa itu. Mungkin kami tak akan terluka, tapi bagaimana dengan... dia?

**TBC**

Saya author baru disini mian jika jelek, abal nan banyak typo bertebaran, yang sebenarnya emang sengaja author tebar *slapped*  
flame diterima kok :))

**REVIEW DONG :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choose? Chap 1**

**Pair : Wonkyu**

**Rate : T**

**Disc : Wonkyu milik diri mereka masing-masing, fic ini punya saya ^^**

**Warning! : boyxboy alias YAOI! NEWBIE,OOC, TYPO(s), GAJE! Flame diterima :))**

* * *

Air mata kyuhyun menetes-Ia melamun. Kyuhyun lega, ia tak perlu lagi berbohong kepada sahabatnya-Changmin, orang tuanya, dan kepada anaknya –suho mengenai cinta palsu ini, meskipun kyuhyun ragu bahwa cinta palsunya mulai berubah.

**Flashback**

"Kyu , kupikir seharusnya kita sudahi saja lelakon ini"

"Kau yang memulai dan kau yang mengakhirinya, semua terserah padamu Choi!" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada setenang mungkin, matanya memanas, air mata Kyuhyun siap tumpah saat itu juga "tapi… biarkan aku mengambil Suho" ucapnya sambil membanting pintu, tumpah sudah air mata Kyuhyun. Esoknya mata Kyuhyun sembab, ia bercerita sambil terisak di pelukan Changmin. Oh seandainya tak ada Changmin mungkin Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan-bunuh diri.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian.**

Perputaran waktu rasanya begitu cepat. Dua taun rasanya baru sebulan sejak kutinggalkan apartemen Siwon. Tak banyak barang yang kubawa saat itu. Hanya ada dua travel bag dan satu kardus besar berisi semua pakaian, buku-buku, dan barang keperluanku. Bukan jumlah yang besar, untuk ukuran hidup "menumpang" selama empat taun.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pulang, Kyu? _Benar-benar pulang_?" Pertanyaan Ahra-kakak perempuanku- yang terucap tiga minggu pasca kepindahanku ke salah satu apartemen di Seoul yang sempit dan padat. Sangat tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apartemen Siwon yang besar, megah, dan berada di hunian eksklusif.

"Nanti, noona, setelah Seoul berhasil kyunnie taklukan" jawabku enteng. "Kalau ijazahku laku di Seoul pasti disana juga akan laku"

Nyatanya, menaklukan Seoul tak segampang diucapkan oleh lidah. Lima bulan menganggur, dan tak kurang dari empat kali keluar-masuk-gonta-ganti pekerjaan, menjadi bukti betapa berlika-likunya jalan untuk itu. Terakhir kudapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar cukup ternama sebagai instruktur paruh waktu. Gajinya lumayan. Setidaknya, untuk pekerjaan yang hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam dalam sehari. Satu yang kusyukuri, akhirnya kudapatkan jenis pekerjaan yang tak mengharuskanku terjebak rutinitas 8to5, terbirit-birit pada pagi hari, dan berdesak-desakan macet pda petang hari. Bimbingan belajar ini, bisa kutempuh dengan jalan kaki dari apartemen yang kusewa.

Aku mendorong jendela kamarku lebih lebar. Nyaris tak ada angin bertiup. Udara terasa panas dan kering. Kali pertama tinggal dan menyewa apartemen di hunian padat penghuni ini, aku nyaris gagal terlelap. Begitu banyak suara yang berasal dari kiri dan kanan apartemen(apartemen kyuhyun di lantai satu) juga dari rumah dan apartemen yang berderet rapat di sepanjang gang dan jalan sempit gang itu sendiri, benar-benar hunian lembab sempit dan kumuh. Aku memang bukan Choi Siwon yang mampu menyewa bahkan membeli apartemen mewah hanya dengan jentikan tangan, aku hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun yang miskin. Sungguh ironi, di ceraikan suami tanpa diberi uang tunjangan sepeserpun. Bahkan untuk merawat anaknya sendiri pun tidak diberi. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun pindah kesini untuk melupakan kenangan pahitnya dulu.

Dulu, masih ada dua orang penyewa lain di sini. Setelah keduanya pindah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku seorang.

Namun, semua kesederhanaan dan keriuhan ini, nyatanya memberiku rasa nyaman dalam wujud berbeda dan sangat wajib disyukuri. Tak lagi kusaksikan adegan sinetron yang berlangsung tiap malam, nada-nada tinggi penuh aroma kemarahan, kaca-kaca pecah, juga memergoki pemandangan sangat menjijikkan dan menyayat hati.

Tok tok tok! Hoah. Baru saja mataku tepejam barang sedetik. Meraih sedikit waktu tersisa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran jelang jam mengajarku nanti malam. "siapa sih tamu yang datang sore-sore begini?! Menyebalkan!" umpat Kyuhyun. "h hei kyu lama tidak bertemu" ucap tamu pria itu sambil mengelus tengkuknya "katakan saja apa maumu kemari Choi!" desis Kyuhyun penuh penekanan "Bolehkah aku masuk dulu? Diluar sangat panas" Pria itu -Siwon- melenggang masuk setelah dipersilahkan Kyuhyun

"huh?! Kau mau aku merawat Suho? Bukankah dulu aku merengek-rengek berlinang air mata dan dengan mudahnya kau mengucapkan 'Suho itu milikku'" ucap Kyuhyun menirukan gaya Siwon berbicara

"T tapi kyu anak itu selalu merengek ingin bertemu denganmu, bahkan setiap malam ia mengiggau namamu, ku mohon Kyu kali ini saja turutilah permintaanku"

"Pertama kali katamu?! Apa umurmu berubah menjadi Sembilan puluh taun setelah bercerai denganku Siwon-ssi?" ucap kyuhun sarkatis

"Baiklah kyu, kau menang, tapi setidaknya kau bayangkan apakah mungkin seorang anak kecil yang masih sangat polos dan baru pertama kali bertemu ibunya dulu mungkin mengigau-ngigau jika tidak rindu pada ibunya, hah?!" habislah kesabaran Siwon, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Kyuhyun yang terkenal keras kepala.

Kyuhyun terdiam menunduk. Di dalam pikirannya sebenarnya ia pun rindu pada malaikat kecilnya, tapi apa mau dikata, malaikat kecilnya itu pasti akan terus membuatnya mengingat kenangan pahitnya dulu.

"Baiklah Kyu, aku pamit, permisi." Setelah pintu tertutup air mata Kyuhyun menetes untuk kedua kalinya ketika ia terjatuh.

**TBC**

Huweeee fic apa ini, kok menjijikkan sekali T^T

Mian yah kalo ancur, otak lagi stuck

Tapi tete tengkyu untuk yang sudah mereview fic gajeku ini *cipok satu-satu*

Sekali lagi mian, kalo fic-ku jelek T^T

**Review ya :3**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
